


Bro, Pal, Dude

by BSloves1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Closeted Character, Multi, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Post-Zayn One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSloves1D/pseuds/BSloves1D
Summary: A one shot where Louis and Harry joke about being gay and it gets a little too serious





	Bro, Pal, Dude

Louis and Harry. They were your stereotypical, popular, straight guys who always joked about being in a relationship. Of course, when anyone except them would do it they would get called a faggot, but nobody minded when it was Louis and Harry. It was an on-going joke that Harry and Louis loved to take part in. 

"Babe! I was starting to worry you weren't coming!" Harry and his friends were sitting in Niall's basement. Niall was throwing a big New Year's Eve party and all of his friends were invited. He had probably spent all day preparing the basement and the food for the occasion. Niall had a shit ton of friends and most had come ASAP trying to escape whatever was at their own homes. Louis was late, as usual, but nobody really minded (except Harry). 

"And miss seeing you? Nah," Louis takes a seat next to Harry on the couch and gestures for Harry to hand him a bottle of beer. Niall's main group of friends were sitting in the middle of the room around a small table. Niall was sitting on the floor with Liam's feet dangling near his face. Jade and Perrie sat next to each other on the couch next to Louis and Harry. 

"You guys are so cute," Jade sighs. Harry and Louis look at each other and grin. They both had the same thought at the same time. 

"He's cuter!" They say together. They both light up and smile at each other. If Louis was being honest he had been lowkey crushing on Harry ever since they started this whole pretend-gay thing during their sophomore year in high school nearly 3 years ago. He would never admit it out loud, however, because it was okay to joke about it, but he wasn't sure if he wanted everything to be serious. 

Harry reaches a hand out to Louis' cheek and caresses it. Louis wanted to melt, but kept himself together. Harry and Louis had never talked about it verbally, but they both had limits that they weren't gonna cross and if Harry continued, Louis feared he would end up crossing that line. 

"What are you guys' plans for tonight?" Liam shouts. It was starting to get a little louder as more people started flooding in. Niall didn't mind too much, if this party was called the party of the year then the mess would be worth it. 

"I'm gonna get a New Year's kiss," Niall says. That had been Niall's goal for the past three years, but he's never achieved it. Of course, there were tons of people who were more than willing to kiss him, however when it came down to the last few minutes Niall could be found sleeping in a corner of the room somewhere. 

"Perrie and I just wanna have fun, right Pez?" Jade announces. Perrie nods. They two were unlikely friends of the four boys, but they came together after a few nasty breakups. Perrie was dating Zayn who used to be one of Louis' close friends until Louis caught Zayn cheating on Perrie. They kicked Zayn out of their group, but brought Perrie in. Jade was Perrie's best friend and soon got pulled in because Perrie was hanging around so much. 

"I'm gonna ask out Miss. Doe," Harry proclaims. Everyone looks shocked at Harry's proclamation. Miss. Doe, was what everyone called Harry's crush. Harry had been talking about the girl for over a year now, but hasn't had the balls to go ask her out. 

"You've been talking about doing that for over a year, but you haven't," Liam points out. Harry flips him off and turns to Louis. 

"I've got myself a wing man tonight though, so we'll see," Harry says. He sling an arm around Louis' neck and leans in to his ear. "We should leave before I change my mind," Harry whispers. Louis nods and goes to stand up. 

"We're gonna go find some interesting people to hang with," Louis announces. The others roll their eyes. 

"No fucking on my bed. I don't care about Greg's, but not mine!" Niall shouts as Harry leads Louis out of the basement. Once they shut the door Harry visibly relaxes. 

"Thanks, I uh...I think I saw her in the backyard," Harry says. Louis follows Harry outside, taking the time to appreciate how hot Harry looked tonight. He was wearing his black skinny jeans and a flowy top. His hair hung a little below his shoulder and if Louis really looked he could see the Harry's curves under his shirt. 

When they get to the backyard Louis realizes that they're alone. He looks up at Harry, confused. Louis thought that Harry must have been mistaken, but if he was mistaken then why was Harry not going somewhere else to search? 

"Nobody's here. Maybe she's somewhere else..." 

"You don't get it do you? Louis I...I need to talk to you," Harry starts. Louis takes a step towards Harry. Louis becomes nervous as he waits for his best friend to talk. 

"You didn't have to lie about asking out Miss. Doe to talk to me. We could've talked in the basement or...is this like...a big deal?" Louis wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He was standing in Niall's backyard with Harry all alone while Harry had something super important to tell Louis. Louis had never seen Harry so tongue tied before. 

"Miss. Doe doesn't exist. It's uh...Mr. Doe and I'm...gay," Harry mutters. Louis watches as Harry lowers his hands and plays with the buttons on his shirt. He could see the tears starting to form in his eyes and watched as a frown slipped on to Harry's beautiful face. 

"Hey, I don't care if you're gay or not, Hazza. I can still help you ask out Mr. Doe if you want me to! I'm your wing man tonight and if that means helping you ask out a boy instead of girl I'm okay with that." Louis takes another step closer and opens his arms. Harry's chin starts to quiver as he walks into Louis' embrace. Louis holds the man as he quietly cries into Louis' shoulder. Harry gives Louis a tight squeeze before lifting his head and looking Louis in the eyes. 

"You can't be my wing man for Mr. Doe because...you are Mr. Doe," Harry whispers. Louis' eyes widen and his eyebrows furrow. He couldn't be...Harry couldn't have liked him. "I'm sorry...it's okay you can leave if you want," Harry takes his arms from around Louis and takes a few steps back. Louis shakes his head.

"I'm not leaving you," Louis steps forward and grabs Harry's wrist, pulling them together. Louis stops so he can look up at his best friend before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry was hesitant and watched as Louis connected their lips. 

Louis was so relieved that he could finally kiss him. He had been dying to do so since high school, but it was worth it. Harry's arms snake around Louis' hips and pull him closer. They two were so happy to finally express their fondness for the other in something other than their game of pretend. 

Harry pulled away first, eyes drifting across Louis' face. He could see the small freckles across his face and the laugh lines Louis despised. He watched as a smile formed on Louis' face and Harry wanted nothing more than to kiss him again and again until he had made up for the time they lost. 

"Will you be my boyfriend? For real this time," Louis mutters. Harry feels himself smirk as he pecks Louis' lips again. It takes everything in him not to do it again, but he manages to hold himself together. 

"Definitely."


End file.
